Summer Miracles
by Haruko Askikaga
Summary: Summer is here. One girl hope for everything.In fact,her wishes turns to a nightmare.Read this novel to know more about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Sudden Decision **

The summer holiday is about to begin. Everyone in Myuda high school must be really excited to hear about it,especially Kiko. She is really looking forward to shop with her close friends,Karin and Luna and also spending time together later in grade 10 after the long holiday.

One day,on the last day of school,the girls gather together as always and talking about stuffs.

"! Today is the last day of school. Can you believe it?" said Kiko with an excited tone.

"Absolutely,especially when it comes to summer,it's good to spend sometime in the beach. Don't you think?" answer Karin asking Luna's opinion,while Luna is busy with her make-up.

"Can you pause the conversation? I'm trying to get the perfect face-looking. Anyway, I'm really sorry that I can't join you guys during the holiday. My family and I will go on a trip to my uncle's house in Hong Kong myself for the entire holiday." Answer Luna

"Oh,that's bad ,well—"

Then,while talking to her friends,Kiko's father arrived and pick her up.

"See you guys around!"Kiko said. "Absolutely,have a nice holiday and good afternoon!" Karin and Luna shouting together.

_While in the car_

"Thank you Dad for picking me up today. What happen with mom? Isn't that you have to be at the office by now?" Kiko asked her father curiously.

"Your welcome,your mom is busy with the school fee and your school in Nagasaki. Luckily,my boss let me to take an early —" Kiko's father explaining

"What? Wait..school in Nagasaki? You must be jocking and I really am happy in here,with my friends and stuffs." Kiko cut his father conversation directly before he finish.

"I'm sorry,Kiko. We just want the best from you and you have to go to Japan,because if you're still in Tokyo,well it's expensive."

"Well, I really like in Tokyo but I really understand Dad,I'll go, b-but when?"

"Tomorrow..." Kiko's father answer with a sigh.

" Tomorrow?!"

**Good Afternoon guys! I'm really glad that I can be active again in I hope the story able to make you happy and fill your boring day with the good ones. Enjoy! ^^**_**(Haruko Askikaga)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Emergency**

It is a bad sudden decision for Kiko. However, Kiko really loves her parents and so she has to accept and do what her parents say. Especially, that she has to leave Tokyo tomorrow. Right after she arrived in her home. She directly go to her bedroom and lie on her bed. Meanwhile, her father cry because he couldm't help the family business and he don't like Kiko to go apart from him and Kiko's mother as well. While in the room, Kiko cries as loud as it can be.

"Why? Why.. I have to move to another city? I know I can't be mad or disobey what my parents has decide. Do I do something wrong? Leaving all of my precious person just like that? All the hopes and dreams to spend my time with my friends destroyed? ..." Kiko said in her broken heart and she continues to cry and cry.

It is really a hard time for Kiko. All of her dreams dissapeared in a blink of an eye. Suddenly, Kiko send a text message to Karin to go over her home. It is in the evening at 4 o'clock.

**Kiko's text message :**

Karin,I know this is weird,

But..Can you come over here? Please

I beg you. XD _From: Kiko_

Meanwhile, while Karin is taking her bath,her handphone rings.n

"La..la..la..That's it! Now, I have to pick my clothes and..."

_RING RING !! RING_

"Oh,what now? Can I have a rest just for a minute? Let's see..uhm..what! No!Kiko." Karin quickly grab her handphone and open the text message that Kiko just sent.

Karin's eyes grow bigger and her face turns pale as she reads the text message. She know if Kiko said such words,bad things had happened. Without further thinking, she wear her clothes and quickly grab her shoes at the front door.

"Mom..Dad.I'm going now! Bye!" shout Karin as she going out from her house.

"Be careful , Karin!" Karin's parents both shouting back.

"Kiko,please don't tell me anything had happened. " Karin worries while she runs towards Kiko's house.

_**To be continued . . .**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Consultation**

After Karin arrived at Kiko's house, Kiko quickly holds Karin as tight as it can be. She cries so loud as Karin also want to cry seeing her best friends is crying. Luckily, Kiko's father is going to pick up her mother,so Kiko's parents will not kow this incident.

A few minutes later, Karin helps Kiko back to her bedroom.

"What is the problem, Kiko? It seems that you're very sad." Ask Karin that she is worries so much about Kiko.

"I...I.." " I MOVE TO NAGASAKI TOMORROW. Hu..Hu. I can't see you and we can't spend time together during the summer breaks. I really love my parents and you but why it is so sudden?"

Karin holds Kiko and says "It's okay Kiko. I really understand and I'm gonna miss you so much that we can't spend time together. However, it is your parent decision and you really loves your parents. Well, I kinda hurt to hear about that and I will be so lonely afterwards, but please go,makes your parents happy. We can write a letter instead of phone,because it's kinda expensive."

"But..but how if you gonna forget me and everyone will forget me and.."

"Calm Kiko, it's never happened,because for me you're the best and I will not forget you no matter what happens. " "Promise?" Kiko asks while she take away her tears using her hands.

"Promise. I will send you letter in the first day ofyour break. So,Can you smile,Kiko? It makes me 100% happy when you're smiling , that makes you smile." Karin ask.

Kiko smiles and the sorrow that she experienced suddenly gone and both of the girls laughing together.

"Here,I bought you a pin,so you also won't forget me and as a fareawell present. I hope you like it."Karin gives a heart-star shaped pin to Kiko.

"Aaa..Thank you so much Karin. How do you know I like to collects pin? Of course I like the pin it's so cute." Says Kiko

"Haha..I know it from Luna. It's a good thing that you like it. ^^ . .Sorry,Kiko I have to go now. I have a piano course. I'm sorr—"

Kiko suddenly hugs Karin and her tears somehow start to coming out again.

"Thank you Karin..Thank you for everything. You and Luna always supported and always there for me whenever I'm alone and so on. Thank you and sorry I can't give you antyhing. Thank you so much!" said Kiko .

Karin smile and she try to calm Kiko as her hands swapping Kiko's back.

"That's okay,Kiko. We always be your friends, no matter what you are,no matter what you're look like. We always remember you. So, Luna and I will pray for you, that you're able to have wonderful friends there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – At the Airport**

Kiko's mother take Kiko to the airport the next day. It is around 8 A.M and it is a shiny day. When Kiko and her mother arrives at the airport. The car stop for a while. Kiko gets out from the car,takes her luggage and her mother says something.

"Honey,please take care and please send us a letter if you have time. Remember that okay? Now,see you soon and I will transfer money every month to you. Alright? Take care!" Kiko's mother say and she drove the car.

After that, Kiko walks to the boarding room and waiting for the flight. She see her pin that was given by Karin yesterday. Sure it is hard for Kiko to leave her hometown,leave her precious friends,leave her family,but she feel that she has to run her life no matter what happens with a happiness and a smile.

With a glass of hot chocolate and a novel,Kiko wears her glasses that was given as her birthday present from hr parents when she was 8 years old. There are a lot of people waiting in the boarding room.

"Wow,that sure are many people going to Nagasaki." Said Kiko. After that, Kiko texted Karin and Luna.

Karin and Luna, now I'll go to Nagasaki in a minute. Take care guys. Miss you.

_From : Kiko_

Kiko hope that her friends will reply her quicky as possible. She wait for 8 minutes, but there have been no reply. Kiko's father bought her a lot of food and her mother sends money every month. It's not that Kiko needs another things that would make other people sad, but she really misses her friends,best friends. People start to gather around, buy necessary goods,solving the passports problems and so on.

Suddenly, two minutes later. . .

Sorry for surprising you and sorry for replying you late,but take care there. Hopeyou have a safe trip, and I will send you a lot of clothes that you dreams of when you get the way, Luna sends you a big luggage for you. It's an expensive one. Remember, we'll never forget you no matter what happens,but please smile! _From : Karin and Luna_

Kiko starts to cry as she proud to her best friends,whenever she needs them. Then, she wear off her purple scarf. She likes to wear scarf eventhough it is during summer. Suddenly, 20 minutes later, the air employee announce the flight.

"**FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO TAKE FLIGHT TONAGASAKI,THE PLANE WILL ARRIVE ANY MOMENT,SO PLEASE BE READY WITH YOURSELF. THANK YOU"**

"Here I go. Bye, Tokyo. Thank you so much for everything."


End file.
